1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and related system of editing a language communication sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Language communication sheets are usually displayed on a computer screen or a communication sheet device (such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,721, entitled “Input Device with Page Turning Function). The language communication sheet usually comprises a plurality of language communication units, and each language communication unit comprises at least one picture (such as a picture of an apple) and a vocabulary expression (such as “apple”) that corresponds to the picture. When a user clicks or touches on one of the language communication units, a vocalization corresponding to the expression is played.
This picture, text and vocalization communication method can be used for people having speech impediment or for different language communication.
Usually, a large amount of time is required to produce the language communication sheet; for example, Power Point may be used to create the language communication sheet, and this suffers from the following drawbacks:
a. the vocalization must be recorded manually;
b. the language communication units must be distributed;
c. in the language communication unit, the pictures, expressions and vocalizations must all be separately inserted into the language communication unit.
d. in order to change the language of the expressions and vocalizations in each language communication unit, each language communication unit must be changed individually.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and related system of editing a language communication sheet to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.